I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective molding for vehicles and, in particular, to an adhesive molding strip which can be applied to a truck bed or side panels of a vehicle to protect the surface against impact.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A wide range of materials and components have been utilized to prevent damage of vehicle surfaces. Wheel well rims are susceptible to damage because of their outwardly extending edge. Because of their utilitarian nature, the cargo beds of pickup trucks are even more susceptible to scratches and dents as cargo is loaded and unloaded. In addition to detracting from the appearance of the vehicle, each scratch and dent induces rust and corrosion of the vehicle body. Modern vehicles are provided with various molding to protect the vehicle surface.
With the strength and resiliency of modern plastics, full bed liners have become very popular for protecting the cargo bed. These bed liners are in the form of an integral basin which fits into the cargo bed and includes a floor and side walls. Typically, the bed liner is fitted to the cargo bed and secured thereto. As a result, cargo is prevented from engaging the vehicle surface. However, the bed liner and vehicle surface have a space formed therebetween which can retain moisture causing the surface to corrode. Furthermore, in order to retain the liner within the bed the entire bed must be covered increasing the expense. More recently, spray-on bed liners have been developed which adhere directly to the surface of the bed. Although preventing moisture from contacting the vehicle surface the spray-on liners seal the bed resulting in an accumulation of water. Moreover, such liners are difficult to replace if they become damaged or worn.
Typical side molding for vehicles is attached using fasteners such as screws or clips to secure the molding directly to the vehicle surface. In wheel wells, the molding is attached to the edge for protection thereof against dents from car doors and the like. Alternatives include molding which includes a slit to fit over the rim edge of the well. The time and hardware needed to secure the side molding increases manufacturing cost. Moreover, prior known molding systems are not conducive to attachment by the vehicle owner because of the special sizing and tools.